1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external box, and particularly relates to an assembly mechanism for an external box.
2. Description of the Related Art
An external box of the prior art is used to receive a hard disk and has a built-in USB port for supporting low-speed data transmission such as that transmitted by a mouse, a keyboard, or a joystick, etc., and for supporting high-speed digital compression images, too. Moreover, the external box has a hard disk switch and supports a number of types of operating systems.
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior external box has a bottom casing body 101 and a top casing body 102. The bottom casing body 101 has a receiving space for receiving a hard disk (not shown). The bottom casing body 101 has a plurality of function ports 1011 and a hard disk switch 1012. The top casing body 102 is fixed on the bottom casing body 101 via a plurality of screws.
However, when a user wants to assemble the external box, the user needs to use screws 104 to screw the top casing body 102 onto the bottom casing body. Hence, the screws 104 increase costs and are not convenient for the user who needs to assemble or detach the external box.